Phineas and Ferb: Indigo League Adventures
by Blackspots
Summary: Phineas and Ferb strive to be great Pokémon trainers. Along the way friends are made, rivals are challenged, and battles are fought. Along for the adventure, the boys' pet Poliwag, Perry, meets challenges of his own. And one man is bent on ruling the entire Region. Come on, three guesses. Who is the one man? Bet you can't guess it! Rating subject to change.
1. Episode 1 - Not a Rollercoaster

**I am looking for a beta reader for this story, so if you would be interested in getting personal sneak peeks of the story, please PM me. Only the beta reader(s) gets sneak peeks. Sorry!**

* * *

The clock alarm rang. Phineas and Ferb shot up from their beds.

"Happy Birthday, Ferb!" Phineas shouted in excitement, "Are you ready for the best day of our lives?"

Ferb, normally able to contain most emotion, couldn't keep his lips from spreading into a huge smile.

"Poli?" a Poliwag awoke from his slumber beside Ferb.

"Are you ready for our adventure, Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Poliwag!"

Phineas leapt out of bed, "That's the spirit!"

He lead Perry and Ferb down the stairs and into the kitchen for their last breakfast, and meal, before their adventure began.

"Good morning, boys!" Lawrence greeted his sons.

Linda turned around to keep Phineas and Ferb from seeing the tears that threatened to trickle down her cheeks.

"Hi, Dad. Hi, Mom. Hi, Candace. Hi, Jeremy." Phineas greeted his parents, sister, and his sister's boyfriend.

"Mom made plenty of french toast for you, Ferb," Candace told her brother, "You better be hungry."

Ferb rubbed his stomach, signifying that he was hungry, indeed.

"Hey, Candace, where's Momo?" Phineas asked.

As if on cue, a Psyduck waddled into the kitchen, holding his head. "Psyyyy!" Momo ran right into Candace's leg and fell back on his rear.

"Are you okay, Momo?" Candace asked, picking the Psyduck up.

"Psy," Momo rubbed his head against Candace's chest in affection.

"Poliwag!" Perry greeted Momo.

"Psy, psyduck," Momo greeted Perry in return.

Linda had collected herself and brought the french toast over to the table. "Here you go. French toast for everyone."

"Thanks, Mom!" Phineas said for both him and Ferb. Breakfast went by fairly quietly. Everyone ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the food more than usual.

Candace had returned home to escort her brothers to Viridian City. Jeremy was from the neighboring Johto Region. Candace and Stacy-Candace's best friend and pokemon training partner-were going to visit Jeremy's family in Cherrygrove City, after dropping the boys off in Viridian that is. Stacy was currently visiting her own family on the other side of town. Pallet Town was so small that the other side was pretty much next door neighbor.

Phineas, being only months older than Ferb, had waited until Ferb's birthday to start his own pokemon adventure so he and Ferb could go together. Candace and Stacy had done the same thing.

"All right you two," Candace stood, setting Momo on the floor, "we'll need to see Professor Monogram before we leave so you can get your Trainer's Licenses and your first pokemon. Can't battle gym leaders with them."

Phineas was so excited, he could barely keep his voice from shaking, "Ready, Ferb?"

Ferb smiled again, "Ready."

Phineas and Ferb bid their parents, and their father's Lombre in the front yard, farewell and followed Candace and Jeremy out the door, leaving two proud parents behind-one wept as the other tried to comfort her with exciting tales.

It wasn't long before Candace, Jeremy, Phineas, and Ferb caught up to Stacy at the laboratory. Stacy's Nidorina, Princess, and Spearow, Spear, were at her sides.  
"Took you long enough to get here," Stacy teased Candace.

Candace smiled, "We're home, Stacy, enjoy it."

"I'll enjoy it more when we're out on the road again," she responded.

Inside the laboratory Professor Monogram stood waiting, Carl, his assistant, at his side. "Candace! Stacy! It's good to see you two again. How are Momo and Princess? And who's this? A Spearow?" Spear hid behind Stacy, just like he did when he met Phineas and Ferb. "It's alright," Monogram insisted, "I'm a friend."  
Stacy nudged Spear forward, who cautiously walked to Monogram.

"This is Spear," Stacy introduced, "We helped him after he broke his wing falling out of a tree on our way here."

"You mean YOU helped him. You couldn't stay away from him for more than a bathroom break," Candace corrected. Stacy shrugged.

Monogram chuckled, scratching between Spear's shoulders, "It's good to see you in person, Jeremy."

"You too, sir. Professor Wanda was right when she said you looked younger in person than on the phone."

Monogram raised an eyebrow, "Did she say that?"

Phineas and Ferb, being patient but feeling very IMPATIENT, walked around the three older trainers and into view, Perry between them.

Carl waved to the two young trainers-to-be, "Come one, I'll give you your licenses. The professor likes to keep up to date with the trainers he's set out. Keeps him going on his research. They're his inspiration. Anyway, here you are. Phineas and Ferb, you are now ready for your first pokemon."

Phineas and Ferb took their licenses and examined them. They glanced at each other in excitement. Perry cheered, "Poli, poli!"

Carl smiled at Perry, "Which of you is using Perry?"

Phineas frowned, "Neither of us."

"So he's staying home with your parents?" Carl asked, confused.

Phineas shook his head, "No, he's coming with us. He's just a little Poliwag, he doesn't do much. Besides, Perry isn't the fighting type, and Ferb and I would miss himif we left him behind. And Perry would miss us."

"Poliwag!" Perry rubbed against Ferb's leg to emphasize Phineas's point.

Carl shrugged. Not all trainers used all of their pokemon in battles. Carl collected three pokeballs and released the pokemon within them. "These are the three pokemon you have to choose from as your first partner. Charmander, the fire pokemon; Squirtle, the water pokemon; and Bulbasaur, the grass pokemon."

Phineas and Ferb already knew the pokemon they wanted. Phineas chose Charmander and Ferb chose Bulbasaur. Carl returned Squirtle to its pokeball.

"Well, now you have your first pokemon, boys. How about you give a battle a go and we can see your skills," Professor Monogram suggested, showing he was paying attention.

Phineas put up his hand, "Nah, Ferb and I are going to be a double battle duo. We are going to learn to battle together."  
Candace and stacy glanced at each other. "How about a double battle with us then?" Candace asked. She removed a pokeball from her bag and threw it up into the air, "Here's someone you haven't met yet."

Out of the pokeball came a Jigglypuff. "Jigglyyyyypuff!"

Stacy pointed to the space beside Jigglypuff, "Go on, Spear, show 'em what you've got!"

Spear flew up beside Jigglypuff, ready for battle.

Phineas and Ferb exchanged a glance. "Go, Charmander!" Ferb threw his pokeball, too.

Charmander and Bulbasaur ran up together to face the stronger pokemon.

Candace started first, "Jigglypuff, use Pound attack on Charmander!" "Spear, use Fury Attack on Bulbasaur!" Stacy directed.

Phineas and Ferb knew Candace's and Stacy's plan; use their pokemon's advantages to exploit the others' weaknesses.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"

"Charmander, use Scratch!"

Spear rose into the air to dive onto Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was ready for the dive and leapt up to meet Spear with it's Tackle. Charmander rose its arm to scratch Jigglypuff as it approached, but Jigglypuff jumped at the last second, surprising Charmander, and slamed its paw onto Charmander's head. Charmander shook it off and faced Jigglypuff again. Spear was knocked to the ground by Bulbasaur's Tackle, but he stood again quickly and was ready for the next command.

"Bulbasaur, Tackle again!" Bulbasaur charged at Spear, who flew into the air at Stacy's command, causing Bulbasaur to screech to a halt.

"Charmander, Scratch attack again, too!" Charmander reached for Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff, use Defense Curl!" Candace yelled.

Jigglypuff tucked its midsection in and curled into a sphere as Charmander's claws sliced at its back. Jigglypuff rolled back in retreat.

"Spear, use Leer!" Spear hovered above Bulbasaur and narrowed his eyes at it. Bulbasaur became nervous. "Now use Peck!"

"Jigglypuff, use Pound, again!"

Jigglypuff ran at Charmander again as Spear dove down to Bulbasaur. Phineas heard Ferb trying to snap Bulbasaur out of his fear, "Charmander, use Scratch on Spear!" Charmander switched his attention from Jigglypuff to Spear and raced to beat Spear to Bulbasaur. Spear was fast, but Charmander was surprisingly swifter. Charmander leapt at Spear and knocked into him, scratching all the way to the floor. Jigglypuff rerouted and ran after Charmander.

Ferb took this moment for Bulbasaur's revival, "Bulbasaur, use Tackle on Jigglypuff!" Now that Spear's gaze was removed from it, Bulbasaur had control again. Bulbasaur waited for Jigglypuff to come nearer and bashed into it.

The battlefield was left with Charmander and Bulbasaur successfully separating Spear and Jigglypuff.

Candace and Stacy relaxed, impressed by Phineas and Ferb's last battle technique.

"Well done, guys," Candace praised. Phineas and Ferb smiled widely. Perry ran in circles around them in happiness.

Professor Monogram and Carl bent down to each pokemon and sprayed them with potions. "There, all better. That was a great battle. Although I wish you would have done it outside."

The battles' participants looked around sheepishly, seeing the papers and writing untensils scattered around the lab.

"Sorry, Professor," Candace and Stacy apologized.

Professor Monogram hid an amused smile. This happened way too often. "Now get out of here. Get these boys to Viridian City already."

The group said their goodbyes to the professor and Carl and left the laboratory.

Spear, Jigglypuff, Charmander, and Bulbasaur were all returned to their pokeballs. Linda was waiting for them all at the entrance to Route 1.

"Phineas! Ferb! You forgot your running shoes. You can't go treking around in those old things."

Phineas and Ferb took their shoes from Linda and switched them with their old ones, "Thanks Mom."

Linda waved to the group as they walked away, keeping herself from bursting into tears again.

* * *

Perry, Momo, and Princess looked back and forth between Candace and Phineas as they argued about which way to go.

"I've been through here multiple times, Phineas, this is the easiest way through here."

"But Ferb and I have studied the paths and we are more likely to find different pokemon if we go this way."

"Ugh!" Candace pinched the bridge of her nose.

Stacy rolled her eyes, "Candace, let's just go the way they want to go. It's their first time this far from home. We did lots of exploring here, too."

Candace glared at Stacy in irritation. Stacy just raised an eyebrow, daring Candace to argue with her.

"Fine. We'll go that way. But don't complain when we have to spend the night out here."

Phineas smiled at Ferb. Perry glanced at Momo, who glanced back. Jeremy began explaining how different the pokemon are in Kanto than in Johto. Phineas and Ferb listened intently.


	2. Episode 2 - On Their Own

**Just a reminder that I am looking for a beta reader for this story. Preferably several, but at least one! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Ferb settled his eyes on the pidgey in front of him. Bulbasaur had already weakened it, and learned Leech Seed in the process. Ferb, silently, threw a pokeball at the panting Pidgey. The Pidgey attempted escape, but was pulled into the pokeball. Pidgey struggled for a moment, but then settled into the ball and accepted capture.

Phineas cried out, "Yes! Ferb caught a Pidgey!"

"Poliwag!" Perry jumped up and down at Phineas's side. Ferb picked up Pidgey's pokeball and returned Bulbasaur to its pokeball.

Candace began walking away. "There, you each have a new pokemon. Phineas has a Weedle and Ferb has a Pidgey. Can we please get going now?"

"Sure, Candace," Phineas agreed, then whispered to Ferb, "Don't worry, Ferb. We'll catch more pokemon in the Viridian Forest. There's bound to be other trainers there, too."

The group continued walking down the trail, oblivious to a man who hid in the bushes.

"Yes, keep walking. You'll never see me coming!"

Phineas turned around, "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Agh!" The man froze in place, trying to keep the branches from moving.

Phineas shrugged the feeling away. But Perry was suspicious. He trailed behind, waiting for the others to get farther ahead, then turned around and ran to the bush with the moving branches. No sooner had Perry found the bush that the man jumped out and pulled a net over Perry. "Ah, a Poliwag. Not very strong, yet. But once I train you, you will make me invinsible!"

"Poli!" Perry struggled against the net.

The man chuckled, "With you, I, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, will become the ruler of the entire Kanto Region!"

Perry shot bubbles in Heinz face. Heinz pulled back, releasing the net, "Ah! Bubbles!"

Perry managed to release himself from the net and shot more bubbles in Heinz face. "Stop that!" Heinz shouted at Perry. Perry ran back to Phineas and Ferb with Heinz chasing after him, getting bubbles in his face the whole way.

"Poliwag! Poliwag!"

Phineas and Ferb turned as soon as they heard Perry, "Perry!" They ran over to help him, making a wall between Perry and Heinz.

"Out of my way, children. That Poliwag is mine!"

Phineas shouted back at Heinz, "No way! Perry is ours! You can't have him!"

Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy came up behind Phineas and Ferb. "You can't steal other trainers' pokemon," Stacy said, "That's against the rules!"

"You want the Poliwag, you're going to have to go through all of us to get him," Candace threatened, narrowing her eyes to emphasize her point.  
Heinz knew from plenty of experience now was the time to back off, "Fine. I'll go, but I'll be back. I'll have that Poliwag, yet!" Heinz walked in the opposite direction. Phineas and Ferb didn't move until the man was no longer in sight.

"I don't like him," Ferb said.

"I don't like him, either, bro," Phineas agreed. Candace told Perry to stick nearer to the group and continued leading the way to Viridian City. Soon enough the buildings were in sight.

"Finally!" Candace and Stacy groaned.

Phineas and Ferb gazed over Viridian City for the first time. Houses spanned across the city in rows and groups. "Look, Ferb! There's the Viridian City Gym!" Phineas pointed to the largest building in the city. It stood taller than the houses, and was twice as big as the largest house.

Candace let a small smile creep to the corners of her mouth. Her brothers could make her smile at the oddest of times. Candace asked Stacy to lead the way to the city and walked beside her brothers.

"I know you guys are excited for your first gym battle," Candace explained, "But you'll have to wait until you get to Pewter City. Viridian's Gym leader is severely sick right now and there isn't anyone to take his place yet."

"What's wrong with him?" Phineas asked.

Candace shrugged, "No one really knows. The people in Viridian won't talk about it, and it's just rumors in other places."

"Gosh, I hope he gets better." Phineas gazed ahead.

Candace continued talking, "Anyway, you two will be heading straight through the city. We'll take you to the Pokemon Center, after that, you're on your own."

"Make sure you see my cousins at all the Pokemon Centers," Stacy added, "They're always willing to help."

Phineas nodded and Ferb gave a thumbs up.

In the shadows of the trees and bushes, a hunched figure narrowed his eyes. The boys would be alone soon. He would take their Poliwag in the Viridian Forest. It would soon serve him and help him take over the entire Region.

* * *

In the Viridian City Pokemon Center, one of Stacy's Cousins returned Phineas and Ferb's pokemon to them, "All healed and ready for adventure."

Perry smiled and leaped down, running in circles around the boys.

"Thanks, Nurse Stacy's Cousin," Phineas thanked the woman, taking his pokemon "It was good to see you again, Cousin," Stacy told her cousin.

"You too, Cousin!" Stacy's Cousin smiled and disappeared with her Chansey into the back of the building.

Phineas questioned Stacy about her cousin, "Do you all call each other Cousin?"

"Yeah," Stacy answered, "You can just call them all my Cousins, too. We're all used to it."

"Why didn't you become a nurse?"

"I wanted to break free of the family tradition. My mom wasn't too happy about it, though. Family tradition and all," Stacy explained.

"Ahhhh."

Candace and Jeremy walked into the pokemon center holding various items in their arms. Candace split the items between her brothers, "You shouldn't have any trouble on your way to Pewter City, but it's good to be prepared."

"We'll be safe, Candace," Phineas promised.

Candace smiled, "You better be. If you aren't I'll be dragging your butts home within minutes." She rubbed the boy's heads affectionately as they exited the Pokemon Center.

"Thanks, Candace. Good-bye, Stacy! Good-bye, Jeremy! Good luck in Johto," Phineas and Ferb waved good-bye. Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy waved in return. The two groups went their separate ways.

"Hey, Ferb! Race you to the forest!" Ferb accepted the challege by running, matched in step by Phineas with Perry sprinting behind. The race barely started before the boys turned sharply behind a house and collided with a raven haired girl, groceries exploding everywhere.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the girl yelled, "Great, now I have to go to the store AGAIN."

Phineas quickly rose to his feet and began picking up the spilled groceries, "I'm sorry. We were racing to the Viridian Forest-"

The girl ripped the groceries out of Phineas's hands, "Yeah, yeah. All of you great pokemon trainers run through here and don't care about the citizens. Ever since the Gym Leader went ill all you people do is walk right through. You don't even stop to say hello." The girl turned and began to walk away. Phineas exchanged a glance with Ferb and the two caught up to the raven haired girl. "We're sorry, really," Phineas insisted, "Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?"

The girl stopped and looked at Phineas as if she really wanted to take his offer. But she quickly looked forward again and continued walking, "You can go away."

Phineas stared after the girl, guilt tugging at his chest. "Well, Ferb. I guess all we can do is keep going. I hope we didn't upset her too much." They boys continued their way through the town.

Heinz smiled as he watched Phineas and Ferb. His eyes landed on Perry. "Soon, Perry the Poliwag. Soon."

"Who are you talking to?"

Heinz looked to his left to see the girl staring at him curiously, "Uh, I said, um, soon people will be polite...soon." Heinz ran off to avoid any more confrontation. The girl eyed him suspiciously. She glanced behind her to find the boys out of sight.

* * *

"Ferb, I think we're lost."

"We're not lost. I just need to figure out where we are on the map," Ferb defended himself.

"Dude, we're lost."

Ferb sighed and handed the map to Phineas in defeat. "You find where we are then."

Phineas looked at the map. He turned it around in several directions, even flipping it over to the back to see if he could figure it out. He gave it back Ferb who took it back with a smirk.

Perry sat on the ground behind Phineas and Ferb, becoming exhausted by all the walking. A sound behind him alerted Perry before a net fell over him and he was lifted into the air.

"Poliwag!" Perry called to Phineas and Ferb. The boys turned to find Heinz running away with Perry in a net thrown over the man's back.

"Perry!" Phineas called. He and Ferb ran after Heinz but the older man was too fast for them. The boys were left even more lost than they already were. "He got Perry, Ferb. He got Perry." Phineas slouched where he stood, dumbstruck. Ferb put his hand on Phineas's shoulder in comfort and looked at the map again. This time, hewould find them on the map.

* * *

Heinz stopped when he was sure the boys weren't following him any more. Perry was still struggling in the net.

"It's no use, Perry the Poliwag," Heinz told Perry, "You're mine now. With you, I will rule the Kanto Region!"

"Hey you!"

Heinz looked behind him to find the girl from Viridian City. A Vulpix stood at her side. "Give back that Poliwag! It's not yours!" the girl demanded.

Heinz smiled, amused by the girl's bravery, "What are you going to do about it?"

The girl smirked and pointed at Heinz, "Pinky! Ember attack!"

The Vulpix breathed in and a barrage of flames flew at Heinz. Heinz screamed and ran off, forgetting the net and dropping it to save himself. Pinky kept his Ember going until Heinz was too far away for it to reach. He still kept an eye on him until he was out of sight.

The girl let Pinky take care of the man and untangled the net from around Perry. "There, you're safe now. I'm Isabella. This is Pinky. I heard that man call you Perry. Is that your name?"

Perry nodded and looked around. He didn't know which way was back to Phineas and Ferb. He hoped they weren't too far away.

"You were with those two boys, weren't you?" Isabella asked. Perry nodded again. "Pinky and I will help you find them. I don't think that man will be coming back again, but I'd feel better knowing you found your trainers." Isabella stood and began walking down the path. "You were going to the Viridian Forest, right? That's this way."

Perry tilted his head to the side, curious about the girl who saved him. Pinky walked up next to him, "Vulpix!" he said in encouragement. Pinky followed Isabella, looking back to make sure Perry was following. Perry glanced back and caught up to Pinky and Isabella. He felt safer with them than alone. They did save him from that man after all. What could it hurt following them?

* * *

Ferb guided Phineas down the road. They had to reach somewhere sometime. The trees were getting thicker and the road narrower. Ferb hoped he was leading them towards the Viridian Forest. They could find Perry once they got there.

"I hope Perry is okay. What does that guy even want with him? He's just a Poliwag. They don't do much." Phineas talked, but he wasn't listening to himself. Not even a day after they leave Candace and they get Perry kidnapped. "We should have left him home, Ferb. Dad and Lombre would have kept him safe."

Ferb blinked at Phineas's words. He wouldn't let himself get worked up over losing Perry. They'd find their Poliwag and get him back. One way or another.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Episode 3 - Two Tales, One Story

**Just a reminder that I'm still looking for Beta Readers!**

* * *

Perry sat on Isabella's left side, while Pinky sat on her right. "We know this road like our own house," Isabella told Perry, "We took the quickest way here. Judging on where that man was running from, those boys will take longer, if they know the way." Perry looked up at her, hoping she was right.

Pinky pricked his ears and climbed up the nearest tree. He looked out on the road and saw to small figures not too far away. "Vulpix!" Pinky called as he climbed down. He began running down the road towards the two figures. He stopped and waited for Isabella and Perry to catch up before running again.

* * *

Phineas looked around in every possible direction, hoping to see Perry running towards him. He thought he'd seen him a few times, but it was only his imagination. He looked forward and thought he saw Perry again. He dismissed it at first, but when he looked away and back again, Perry was still there. Phineas stared at the small blob of blue until he could see it was running in his direction.

"Perry?" he whispered. Ferb heard and looked up from his map. He quickly shoved the map in his pocket and began running towards the Poliwag. Phineas was surprised to see Ferb running, but he followed blindly.

Perry saw Phineas and Ferb at the same moment Phineas saw him. Perry ran full speed towards his trainers, excited to be reunited with them. When he was close enough he leapt into Phineas's arms, knocking the boy to the ground.

"Perry! It is you!" Phineas hugged Perry tightly, only letting go to let Ferb hug him too. Phineas noticed two other figures running towards them as well. "Hey, Ferb, is that the girl we ran into in Viridian City?"

Ferb looked up to see Isabella and Pinky panting heavily. "I'm glad we found you. Perry was worried sick about you guys."

Phineas was surprised to hear her being friendly. "Did you rescue him from that man who took him?"

"Yeah. I noticed that guy looking at you in town," Isabella explained, "He is really strange. He said something about Perry, so I thought I'd come and warn you. Turned out I found that guy first. Pinky gave him a few burns to remember us by. By the way, my name is Isabella."

"I'm Phineas, and this Ferb," Phineas introduced himself, but he was still confused by Isabella's kindness, "Why did you help us? You seemed like you were really busy back in Viridian."

Isabella avoided Phineas's eyes, "Let's just say my mom encouraged me to go out for a while."

Phineas glanced at Ferb, still holding Perry, and smiled, "Well, we're glad you happened along when you did. Wait, how did you get here before we did?"

Isabella smiled, amused, "My home is Viridian City. All children raised in Viridian know all the routes to the Viridian Forest."

"Works for me," Phineas was curious about Isabella, "Will you be going back to town now?"

Isabella looked a little uncertain, "Well, I was kinda hoping, if you guys were okay with it, I could join you guys for a while? Pinky and I can help you get through the Viridian Forest quickly."

"Won't your mom miss you? Does she know where your going?"

"Does YOUR mom miss you? Does SHE know where YOU'RE going?" Isabella countered, slightly defendant.

Phineas smiled a little. THERE was the Isabella he knew, "We'd be glad to have you with us."

Perry cheered aloud, happy that his new friends would be traveling with them.

* * *

"Boys, welcome to the Viridian Forest," Isabella lead Phineas and Ferb into the forest.

"The trees are a lot thicker here than on the road," Phineas commented.

Isabella raised an eyebrow, "That's why they call this a forest."

Phineas looked at Isabella blankly, as if he didn't know what she was referring to. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Caterpie slinking across the grassy ground.

"Hey! A Caterpie!" Phineas instantly took out a pokeball and threw it, "Go! Charmander!"

"Charmander!" Charmander called out excitedly.

"Charmander, use Growl!"

Charmander growled at the Caterpie. The Caterpie slithered away in terror, faster than Phineas thought was possible.

"Where did it go?" Phineas asked.

Isabella sighed, "Phineas, you can't just capture every pokemon you see. Some are too wild to catch and you will run out of pokeballs very quickly that way."

Phineas stared after the Caterpie, a little disappointed, "Yeah, you're right. There will be plenty more pokemon to see anyway."

"It's also nice to watch wild pokemon in their natural habitats," Isabella added, pointing to where Pinky and Perry were running around with a wild Pidgey.

Phineas laughed, "Ha ha! The P Trio!"

Isabella giggled at Phineas's joke. Phineas returned Charmander to his pokeball and the three children continued walking. Perry and Pinky wished the Pidgey good-bye and raced after their trainers.

"So, why are you boys traveling together?" Isabella asked.

Phineas answered, "Ferb and I are brothers. We've always wanted to be pokemon trainers. When our sister, Candace, went out with her pokemon, Ferb and I agreed that when it was our time, we would train together, not as rivals or even friends, but as partners."

Isabella was impressed, "Wow, I hope to see you guys in a double battle some day."

"We're going to be the best trainers in history!" Phineas declared with determination. He turned back to Isabella, "So what is your dream?"

The question surprised Isabella, "My dream?"

Phineas nodded, "Yeah, your goal."

Isabella glanced at Pinky, "I don't really know."

Both Ferb and Phineas halted, staring at Isabella in shock, "You mean you don't have a dream?"

Isabella looked back at the brothers, feeling embarressed, "Um, no?"

"Well, you have to have a dream," Phineas strode back to Isabella, "What's something you've always wanted to do?"

A deep sparkle hit Isabella's eye as she looked out into the leaves of the trees above, "I've always wanted to see the world outside Viridian City. What kind of people are out there? What types of pokemon live where? What makes each person and pokemon different from another?"

Phineas smiled, "That can be your goal. Seeing the world."

Isabella fiddled with her fingers nervously, "I...I don't know." Phineas kept his eyes on Isabella, patiently waiting for her answer. "Mom needs me at home."

The comment confused Phineas, "You could do it for a little while at least. Your mom wanted you to go out, right?"

Isabella's nervousness quickly morphed into annoyance, "You don't know anything about me and my mom! Just drop it, okay?" Isabella's arms were stiffly stuck to her sides as she continued down the path, "We'll take you through the forest, then you're on your own."

Phineas glanced at Ferb, feeling guilty and confused by Isabella's response.

* * *

Heinz poked at one of his burns and flinched. "That stupid girl and her Vulpix. I'll have to be more careful now." He walked down the path he had found, hoping it would lead him to the Viridian Forest. "I wish I knew where I was going. And it'd be nice to have some company. But not one of those people who cling to you like a staticy loose hair."

From the trees a Pidgey flew out above Heinz's head, who ducked to avoid it's talons.

"Let's go golfing!" A voice sounded from the bushes where the Pidgey had come from.

"Hello?" Heinz called. The voice was silent. "Who's out there?" A strong stench rolled into Heinz nose, causing him to take a step back. "What is that smell?"

"I do not smell, you are the one who smells," the voice called again. Heinz thought it sounded robotic, yet not quite monotone.

"Alright, who are you? Come out here and show yourself," Heinz commanded. The bushes rustled and a Grimer revealed itself.

"Well, that explains the smell," Heinz commented.

The Grimer approached Heinz aggressively, its arms stretched up above its head, "I am not smelly! Stop saying I am smelly!"

Heinz was surprised by the Grimer's appearance. There was a mechanic device wrapped around its head and strapped to its back. Heinz wondered what it was for.

The Grimer lowered its arms, bringing them around Heinz's legs, "I like you."

Heinz howled in disgust and kicked the Grimer away, "Get off me! And go away!"

"I'm Norm."

Heinz turned and began walking away. He realized the smell wasn't going away and looked behind him to find Norm slithering in his footsteps, "Hello, sir!"

"Go away! I don't want you," Heinz pointed back down the road.

Norm reached for Heinz pocket and pulled out a pokeball. He threw it up in the air and waited for it to come down.

"No! Not my pokeball!" Heinz cried, watching as it bounced off of Norm's head and opened to let him into the pokeball. Heinz watched in fear as the pokeball blinked, announcing that Norm was caught inside.

Heinz picked up the pokeball and grimaced, "Great, the first pokemon I catch is worthless. And I didn't even catch it; it caught itself!"

Suddenly the pokeball opened again, startling Heinz.

"I'm Norm!" Norm greeted after exiting the pokeball.

Heinz picked up the pokeball, "Get back in the pokeball!"

"Let's have lunch!" Norm said, his voice neutral.

Heinz was confused by the statement. "How are you able to talk?" He asked, sincerely curious.

Norm pointed to the mechanic band around his head, "This device on my head projects my thoughts."

"Where did you get that?" Heinz quentioned.

"I was part of a science experiment with other Grimer," Norm replied, "I didn't like it there, so I left."

Heinz stared at Norm for a moment. "Get back in your pokeball!"

"Have you seen my keys?"

* * *

Phineas stared at the ground as he walked, glancing at Isabella. She hadn't kept her own eyes off of the path ahead, nor had she spoken unless she needed to. Perry tried to take up conversation with Pinky, but Pinky remained as silent as his trainer, more out of loyalty to Isabella than personal feellings. Ferb nudged Phineas to talk to Isabella. Phineas rubbed his arm, cautious of his words.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

Isabella didn't dare look at Phineas, "Doesn't change anything."

Phineas halted. He wasn't used to tension and silence. Well, silence from Ferb he was used to, but Phineas filled that void by talking twice as much for the both of them. He had to lighten the mood. He had to make it up to Isabella.

"Tell us about your mom."

Isabella was caught off guard by the question, "Why?"

"Why not?"

Isabella crossed her arms, "There's nothing to say. Can we keep going now?"

Phineas refused to let it go, "We want to know about your mom."

"What's this 'we'?" Isabella asked, "Can't Ferb speak for himself?"

Ferb put his hands up and stepped to the side, "Whoa, leave me out of this."

"Why won't you talk about your mom?" Phineas pressed.

Isabella burst, "Fine! You wanna know about my mom? My mom is stuck with huge debts trying to take care of me. I can't afford to go off and have an adventure of my own because I'm busy trying to help my mom feed us. It's even worse with the Gym Leader sick. Pinky and I used to be able to perform tricks for tourists but no one comes to Viridian City anymore." Isabella looked down at Pinky, sadness disolving the anger on her face, "I can't leave my mom alone. I can't risk it."

Isabella continued down the path. Phineas exchanged a concerned look with Ferb before following. Perry trailed behind the boys, his tail dragging in the dirt.

* * *

Heinz looked out over Viridian City and sighed, "Great, now I have to walk even farther to get to the Forest."

"Maybe if you had asked for directions you would have found it," Norm suggested.

Heinz growled, "That's it, in the pokeball, now!" Norm turned pink and entered the pokeball without complaint.

Heinz sighed and looked at the sun. It was almost below the horizon. "May as well find a place to sleep tonight. I just hope I don't smell like a Grimer." Heinz tried smelling himself as he walked into town.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Episode 4 - The RavenHaired Girl

Phineas, Ferb, and Perry packed the rest of their gear from over night. Phineas paused, looking at his pillow, "You know, Ferb, it's too bad Isabella couldn't come with us. There's so many different people in other places." Phineas gasped, a smile spreading across his face. "She could perform her tricks for people in other towns and send the money to her mom! Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

* * *

Isabella had taken Phineas and Ferb the shortest way through the Forest, taking the same path back to reach home before the moon rose above the trees. Now she was in her kitchen and stirring oatmeal on the stove. Her mother entered the kitchen and gasped in surprise, "Isa! What are you doing home?"

"It was time to come home. I can't leave you here all alone," Isabella poured spoonfuls of oatmeal into three bowls. Pinky padded up to Vivian and begged for attention.

Vivian reached down to stroke Pinky, "Isabella, I appreciate your help but you need to learn to have some fun."

"Mom," Isabella placed a bowl on the floor and two on the table, "I couldn't bare the idea of you struggling here while I could be doing something about it."

"Isa, how many times do I need to tell you not to worry about it," Vivian hated when Isabella used her financial situation as a reason to stay home.

Isabella sighed, "And yet, I still do, no matter what happens."

Vivian sat down and began to eat her breakfast, "What happened to those two boys and their Poliwag? Did you find them?"

Isabella nodded, swallowing, "I rescued Perry-that's their Poliwag's name-from this crazy old guy who had kidnapped him. Then Pinky and I got him back to his trainers and we excorted them through Viridian Forest. You know, the quick way."

"Well, I'm glad you could help them."

"Yeah," Isabella stirred her oatmeal, suddenly losing her appetite. Why did she feel such an attachment to those two boys?

Pinky looked up at Isabella, knowing she missed Phineas and Ferb, even if she refused to admit it.

* * *

Ferb held his chin, thinking. He pointed to the right path.

"Alright, right it is," Phineas said, "Let's just hope it's not the wrong way."

Perry sniffed around the left path, then began to bounce up and down calling to Phineas and Ferb, "Poliwag! Poliwag!"

Both boys glanced at each other, wondering what Perry was saying. Perry suddenly began running down the path, regardless if Phineas and Ferb would follow.

"Perry! Wait!" Phineas yelled after him, running at full speed to try and catch up, Ferb matching his step.

* * *

Isabella began to brush her hair in her bedroom. She watched her hair as it slowly turned from ruffled to silky. "Isa! I have to go the store quick. Rita said there are vegetables on sale today," Vivian announced from the living room, "You will be home by yourself for a while."  
"Okay, Mom!" A knock on the door alerted Isabella. Her hand stilled for a second, her brush still in her hair. She heard Pinky barking viciously. Isabella quickly finished brushing and exited her bedroom to see who the guest was. She gasped in surprise when she saw him.  
"You!"  
Heinz had already gotten a surprise when Pinky began barking at him, but the girl surprised him once more.

"What are you doing in my house? Get out!" Isabella screamed at Heinz.

Vivian was surprised by her daughter's reaction to their guest, "Isa! That is not how you greet a guest."

Isabella turned to her mother, "He's the one who stole Perry! He must be back to try and capture Pinky!"

"Vulpix!" Pinky scoffed at Isabella's suggestion that he could be kidnapped.

Heinz grinned, "You know, girl, I wasn't planning on it, but now that you gave me the idea, I think I will take your Vulpix!"

"You're going to have to go through me first!" Isabella stepped between Pinky and Heinz.

"Isa! Not in the house!" Vivian cried, afraid for what was about to happen.

Pinky jumped onto the table and leaped at Heinz, knocking him down to the ground. His top half landed outside the door. Pinky quickly escaped Heinz reach and readied himself for any move he made. As soon as Heinz fell, a pink blob transferred itself from Heinz labcoat pocket to the space beside him. It morphed into, of all things, a Grimer. And not just any Grimer, a green Grimer. Pinky gazed curiously at the metal device connected to Norm. Then the stench hit him.

"I'm Norm! And don't push over Mr. Doofenshmirtz. He doesn't like that."

Heinz fumbled over commands, "Uh, Norm, use, uh, Harden! No, Pound! No, Poison Gas! Yeah, use Poison Gas!"

Norm's mouth opened and thick green gas errupted from his mouth. The gas covered Pinky before he realized what was happening. His health began to drain slowly.

"Pinky!" Isabella tried to see outside through the gas, but it was too thick and entering the house. "Mom!"

"Isabella!"

The gas folded over Isabella and she began to cough. She heard her mother begin to cough, as well. Pinky called through the gas, but it was so thick, all Isabella could to is cough. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her, nearly knocking her off her feet. She fought the hand, trying to tear it off of her arm. As quickly as the hand grabbed her arm she was out of the cloud of gas and breathing normal air again.

"Isabella? Are you okay? Isabella!"

Isabella looked up into Phineas's eyes. There was concern and determination in them. Isabella tried to speak, but the freshness of the air caused her to cough heavily again. Phineas rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. He looked back into the gas fog. Perry and Ferb's Pidgey were trying to get rid of the poison gas with water and wind. Ferb had gone in the house, too, trying to find Isabella's mother. He hadn't yet returned.

"Ferb?" Phineas yelled out to his brother, hoping for an answer.

Isabella's coughs reduced to wheezing, "Phineas. That man who-" a cough interrupted her sentence, "that man who kidnapped Perry came back to take Pinky."

Phineas's eyes widened. He scoured everywhere from where he stood, trying to find out where Heinz may have gone. "That no good fiend!"

"He has a Grimer now," Isabella wheezed.

"That explains the gas."

"Poli!"

"Pidgey!" Perry and Pidgey alerted.

Phineas and Isabella looked behind them to see the gas lifting and pouring out of the house. Ferb and Vivian helped each other out the door, both racked with coughing fits.

"Mom!" Isabella ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. Vivian returned the hug, delighted to see her daughter.

Phineas ran up to Ferb and steadied him, "Easy, Ferb. You took in a lot of that gas. It's a good thing Candace made sure we had antidotes." Phineas dug into his backpack and removed four antidotes, leaving two in the bag. He passed two to Isabella and used one on Ferb.

"Pinky really needs one, too," Isabella's wheeze was harder to hear. Phineas crawled over to where Perry and Pidgey were trying to help Pinky. Phineas took Pinky into his arms and sprayed the antidote on him. He carried the Vulpix to Isabella, who took him into her arms as soon as she was sure her mother was going to be okay. Phineas checked Perry and Pidgey, who both seemed to be fine, before he examined Ferb again.

Ferb was laying on his back, rubbing his head. His eyebrows were creased with pain and his mouth curled at the edges, fighting off the desire to clench his teeth together.

"Ferb? How are you feeling?" Phineas asked. Ferb gave him a thumbs up, indicating he was going to be alright. Perry nuzzled Ferb's elbow, letting him know he was alright as well. Pidgey cooed beside Ferb's head, concerned.

A motor attracted the group's attention as it neared. A woman wearing police officer's clothing, black, wavy hair, and a necklace with a large peace sign on it stepped off the motorcycle, "What happened here?" she asked.

"Officer Jenny!" Isabella's wheeze was already getting better, "A strange man came with his Grimer and used Poison Gas. He was trying to take Pinky! And before that, he tried to take Phineas's Poliwag away, too."

Officer Jenny began taking notes on a notepad and assessing the scene, "Are you all alright? How's your mom?"

"I think she's going to be okay, but she breathed in a lot of the gas. Pinky and Ferb, too," Isabella answered.

Officer Jenny nodded to each detail, "Okay. Can you describe this man?"

Phineas answered the question, "He was really tall and he was hunched over. And brown hair. He wears a long white trench coat with a black turtleneck underneath."

"Alright, thanks guys. You all seem okay now. Do you mind if I check out the house? Just for safety precautions," Officer Jenny asked.

Isabella nodded, "Go ahead."

Officer Jenny walked past and into the house, covering her mouth and nose with her hand.

"Phineas?"

Phineas turned to Isabella, "Yeah?"

"Why did you come back?" Isabella asked, "I mean, I'm glad you did, but why?"

Phineas smiled, "Ferb and I found a way you could see the world and take care of your mom at the same time."

Isabella blinked, "You did?"

"Yeah! The Pokemon Gyms are in major cities. Those cities have lots of people in them. If you came with us, you could raise money by performing with Pinky again and send it to your mom here. That way you get to see the world and you won't have to worry about your mom here."

Isabella stared at Phineas as if he was a deity from the heavens. Her dreams would finally come true. She could have her adventure and care for her mom at the same time. Could it really work?

"Isa," Vivian whispered, now sitting, "Go with the boys. Enjoy yourself. I will be fine."

"Mom-"

"Isabella, I don't want any argument from you," Vivian said sternly. Then her voice softened, "Go have fun. Show Pinky what the world is like outside of Viridian City and the Forest."

On cue, Pinky rose from Isabella's arms and licked her on the cheek. He leaped out of her arms and padded in between Phineas and Ferb, now resting on his elbows.

Isabella looked between each of them. Ferb, who hardly spoke, but had such a strong personality to him. Perry, the little Poliwag with a big heart. Pinky, her life long companion, who she would follow endlessly and vis versa. Phineas, the boy who found a way to save her family.

Isabella smiled and nodded, "I'll join you."


	5. Episode 5 - Abra Gonedabra

"I can't believe I let you two convince me to do this."

"Come on, Isabella," Phineas insisted, "It can't be that bad."

"Says you!" Isabella removed a small pink ball from her bag, "I haven't done any of it for years. I don't even know if I will remember how to do half of it."

"Pewter City is the perfect place to practice then," Phineas encouraged.

Isabella didn't feel so optimistic, but she threw the small ball into the air towards Pinky. "Just catch it first, Pinky! Don't over do it."

Pinky was ready for the ball as it came closer. He leaped up in an arch, catching the ball in his mouth. Then he curled himself up and somersaulted in mid air before landing gently on his front paws, the ball still in his mouth. Phineas and Ferb's eyes were wide, impressed by the grace of the move. Perry shouted praise. Isabella felt her lips curl into a wide smile, "Way to go, Pinky! I'm so proud of you."

Pinky dropped onto all four paws and brought the ball back to Isabella. He then picked up one of the three batons that lay on the ground, handing it to Isabella.

"Pinky, I'm not sure I can do any of those routines," she told him.

Wanting to know about the routine, Phineas asked, "What do you do with the batons?"

Isabella shrugged nervously, "I would use all three at once in a dance number, but I don't know if I can remember it all."

"Why don't you try it," Phineas insisted again, "It's only us here. No one will be watching."

Phineas's optimism was getting to Isabella, she had to admit. She looked at Pinky, who pressed the baton into her hand. Isabella took the baton. Pinky thought she could do it, Isabella had to trust his belief. She posed in her beginning stance first, keeping her left hand on her hip and her right hand balancing the baton with one end on the ground. She started with a simple shuffle, taking the baton into both hands and waving it back and forth. Then she threw the baton into the air. As it rose and fell, Isabella kicked her right leg high and spun in a full circle using her foot, without letting it down until the end of the spin to balance herself. Her left hand reached up and caught the baton. Isabella bowed to show she was finished and waited for her audience's reaction.

Ferb began to clap as Phineas realized his mouth was open. "Isabella, that was amazing!"

Isabella shook her head, "Thanks. I'm surprised I even pulled off the spin."

"You'll have no problem getting crowds," Phineas assured.

"Thanks, I hope you're right," Isabella placed the pink ball and batons back in her bag, "It would be nice not to have to worry about my performance again."

"You'll do great. Hey Ferb, how close are we to Pewter City?"

Ferb looked up from his map and pointed over the hill farther up the path. Phineas lead his the group over the hill, revealing the town below.

Isabella gasped, "I've never been outside of Viridian before."

"Come on! We're almost there!" Phineas began the decent down the hill, running full speed. Isabella and Ferb on his heels. Perry and Pinky ran after them, just as excited as their trainers.

Phineas took his first step into Pewter City and stopped to look around. Ferb, Isabella, Pinky, and Perry stopped on either side of Phineas, beholding the city.

Perry's vision was suddenly cut off as a golden figure appeared in front of him, startling him, "Poli! Poliwag!"

Phineas and Ferb both looked to see an Abra sitting, asleep, in front of Perry. "Hey! It's an Abra! I wonder what it's doing here?" The Abra's head lifted off it's chest. It stood and strolled a few feet before sitting down to dose.

"Well that was weird," Isabella commented. Pinky stalked over to the Abra and sniffed it. The Abra stood again and walked a few more feet before sitting down to dose off again.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Phineas suggested. Ferb and Isabella followed Phineas as he followed the Abra. The Abra always stayed ahead of them, stopping periodically so that it could dose for a moment. It walked past several homes before turning into someone's yard.

"Abra! There you are! I was wondering where you went," a boy with curly black hair and tanned skin ran up to the Abra as soon as he saw it enter the yard, "How many times do I have to tell you not to Teleport randomly to far places? Oh, hello. Do you need something?" the boy asked the boys and Isabella. Abra sat and sighed, relaxing into a nap.

"We followed your Abra here. It Teleported in front of Perry and we followed it to your house."

"Oh, my name is Baljeet. Did you just arrive to Pewter City?" the boy asked.

Phineas nodded, "Yeah. I'm Phineas. This is Ferb and Isabella. That's Perry, and that's Pinky."

"Nice to meet you," Isabella greeted.

"Well met," Baljeet answered, "Would you like to rest for a while? You're welcome to stay here. Although I'm afraid your pokemon will have to stay out here. Mother does not like them in the house." Baljeet rubbed the back of his neck in embarressment.

Phineas exchanged looks with his companions, "Perry, would you be okay staying out here for a while?"

"Poli!" Perry nodded.

"What about you, Pinky? Will you be alright out here with Perry?" Isabella asked her Vulpix. Pinky responded by sitting down beside Abra, followed by Perry.

"Alright, lead the way Baljeet," Phineas told their host.

"Right this way," Baljeet opened the front door and everyone entered the house.

Perry and Pinky curiously watched Abra. It sat, sleeping. Breathing in. Breathing out. Perry and Pinky glanced at each other, wondering how it could sleep so much.

The two were startled when Abra began to fade away. It disappeared before they realized what was happening.

Perry and Pinky rose to their feet. Abra was nowhere to be seen. Had he Teleported somewhere? Perry signalled to Pinky that they should look for him. Pinky nodded and followed Perry farther into town. Pinky went farther into the town and Perry went back to where they had entered Pewter City. Maybe they could find Abra before their trainers came back out.

* * *

"Sir! You forgot to put the fire out."

Heinz rolled his eyes, refusing to give Norm the satisfaction of being looked at, "No, I left it be hoping you would put it out and I could get far enough ahead of you so you couldn't find me."

Norm was silent for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was just the same as always, "Good joke, sir!"

Heinz sighed, speaking aloud to himself, "When I wished for company, this wasn't what I had in mind."

"Where are we going?" Norm asked from behind Heinz.

Heinz halted in his steps, "You know, I don't know."

Norm pointed down the road, "Who's that?"

Heinz focused to where Norm was pointing. A small golden figure sat in the middle of the road motionless. Norm slid forward towards the figure. Heinz raised his hand in warning, following, "Norm, don't get too close. We don't know what that is."

"But it's sleeping, Sir," Norm pointed out, poking it.

"Don't poke it, you'll wake it up!" Heinz whispered harshly.

Norm stopped poking it and began sliding in circles around it, looking at it closely.

Heinz bent down cautiously to examine the thing himself. It had to be a pokemon of some sort. What it was, however, Heinz hadn't a clue. He knew about Sinnoh pokemon, not Kanto.

The golden pokemon's arm twitched. Heinz and Norm jumped back, frightened. The pokemon glanced down the road and returned to its slumber. Heinz exchanged a glance with Norm, confused. Both relaxed and stared at the strange pokemon.

"How can it sleep so much?" Heinz questioned aloud. A familiar voice called out in anger. Heinz turned to look down the road where the golden pokemon had looked.

Standing there was Perry the Poliwag and his friend, Pinky the Vulpix.

"Ah, Perry the Poliwag," Heinz greeted, "You've brought a friend this time. The same friend who gave me several burns to boot."

Perry growled at Heinz. Pinky readied his inner fire. Norm put himself between Heinz and Perry and Pinky. Heinz scowled at the two pokemon in front of him as they spoke between themselves.

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Heinz demanded.

Perry ran towards Abra while Pinky faced Norm.

"Vulpix, pix!"

Norm lifted his arms above his head to make himself look bigger and more menacing, "I'm Norm!"

Pinky immediately shot an Ember attack at Norm, hitting him straight in the chest. Norm kept still and hardened his body to take the firey projectiles. Pinky lowered his head and zigzagged side to side, charging towards Norm with a Quick Attack. Norm flinched in pain as Pinky smashed into his middle, but quickly regained his stance and Pounded Pinky to the ground.

Perry raced to Abra's side to protect him. "Poli poli poli!" he shouted at Heinz.

Heinz chuckled, "You think you can protect your little friend here? Well, I'm not interested in him. I'm interested in you!" Heinz made a grab for Perry, but Perry shot Bubbles in his face, stopping him mid crouch. Heinz spat the bubbles away, "Pah! Pih! Again with the bubbles?" Perry tried to nudge Abra awake.

Pinky wiggled free of Norm's slimy hand and whipped him in the face with his tail.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice! Maybe you should try offering some lemonade?" Norm suggested before releasing a visible gas from his mouth. Pinky spun on his rear paws and ran towards Perry.

Perry dodged another reach from Heinz when he heard Pinky's warning. Perry focused on something tickling his brain. It was something new, something useful.

Suddenly, with little control, Perry angled his belly and cylindrical, lavendar beams were released in Heinz direction. Heinz froze as the beams hit him, unsure exactly what it was, "What was that? Some sort of-" Heinz fell backwards, snoring loudly.

Pinky skidded to a halt beside Perry. "Vulpix! Vul-vulpix! Vulpix!" ("We have to get away from the Poison Gas!")

Perry glanced at Abra, "Poliwag poliwag poli poli." ("But how do we get Abra to move?")

Pinky tried to lift Abra onto his back. Perry assisted by guiding Abra onto Pinky's back. Perry glanced up and saw the Poison Gas beginning to envelop them. He pushed Abra harder onto Pinky's back, with little success.

To Be Continued...


	6. Episode 6 - Frenemies

Pinky expected to see the trees around him disappearing behind the gas. He shook Abra off when he saw, instead, the white siding of a house. Perry blinked in confusion. How did they get back to Baljeet's front yard?

The door to the house beside them opened and voices foreshadowed the exiting children.

"Is Buford really that tough?" Perry recognized Phineas's voice.

"Yes," Baljeet responded, "But he can be reckless when battling. He gets incompetent when he lands a few good hits. He believes he will win, but most of the time, he does not. Some of his challengers figure this out. Others just get lucky."

"Hey, Perry," Phineas greeted his Poliwag, "Thanks for the advice Baljeet, and for lunch."

Baljeet shrugged with a smile, "I am happy to have assisted you. Allow me to escort you to the Gym as well. Follow me."

Phineas nodded, letting Baljeet take the lead, "Come on, Perry! Our first Gym battle awaits."

Perry ran to the space between Ferb and Phineas, excited for the coming battle. Isabella called Pinky to her side as she followed the boys to the Pewter City Gym.

* * *

Norm pulled Heinz, who was still sleeping from the earlier battle, behind him as he entered Pewter City. Norm looked around at the buildings. "It looks like such a dreary place. I wonder what it has in store for us." Norm dropped Heinz legs, sliding his way to the man's head.

"Mr. Doofenshmirtz, sir! We reached Pewter City! It's time to wake up now!"

Heinz opened an eye and stared at Norm with it, "You're an eyesore, you know that?"

"Thank you, sir! I take that as a compliment!" Norm said, keeping optimistic.

Heinz sighed and sat up. He dusted off the dirt on his white trench coat, as his eye caught a glint of sunlight reflecting off of something in the bushes on the side of the road. He looked and saw, hidden behind bushes and trees, a piece of scrap metal. Heinz rose to see it clearer. He pushed some bushes out of his view and grinned.

Not only was their scrap metal there, but wood, screws, nails, hammers, wrenches; just about everything one would need to build something elaborate.

* * *

Four children gazed up at the huge representation of the Boulder Badge above the doors of the Pewter City Gym.

"Wow. That's a big badge," Phineas noted, "Why is it called the Boulder Badge if Buford uses Fighting type Pokemon?"

Baljeet sighed in disapproval, "Buford is more of the physical confrontation type. He prefers Fighting types over the usual Rock types Pewter City is famous for."

"Why is he even the Gym leader?" Isabella questioned, "You said you two were friends, right? He can't be old enough to take the responsibility."

"Eh-uh," Baljeet waggled his finger and shook his head, "We are not friends. I will not be friends with a bully."

Phineas tilted his head to the side, confused, "So you're not friends, but you hang out together?"

Baljeet smiled, amused, "Yes, it can be a confusing concept, but Buford and I are the outcasts in town. I know almost everything there is to know about Pokemon. If it's in a textbook, I know it! Buford, on the other hand, has a tendency to use his strength to speak. We stick together because of our differences, even when we can't stand each other. Which, unfortunately for me, is quite often for him."

"You should stand up to him," Isabella told Baljeet, "You shouldn't let him bully you around."

Phineas nodded, "I have to agree with her, Baljeet."

Baljeet rolled his eyes, "Of course you agree! Isabella is naturally headstrong, while you and Ferb are from a very small town. You wouldn't have any trouble with bullies. Pewter City is bigger, it has more people."

Phineas was about to argue when the front door to the Gym opened, revealing a hefty older boy. "Hey, Baljeet! You hadn't seen my dad walkin' into town did'ja?"

Baljeet shook his head, "I'm sorry, Buford, he hasn't come yet."

Buford sighed deeply, "Alright." He turned to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, "So, I suppose you're here for a battle arn't ya? Well I ain't taking any more challenges. I ain't the Gym Leader so it ain't my responsibility."

Baljeet stared at Buford, astonished, "Buford!"

"I've had it, man!" Buford shouted furiously, "I'm not doin' this anymore! People will just have to wait for my dad to get back. Whenever that will be. At this point I don't even want him back." He stormed off, hands clenched and back hunched.

Perry and Pinky exchanged a confused glance.

"Maybe we should come back later?" Phineas suggested. Baljeet scratched his head. He sounded distracted, "Uh, yeah. I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?"

Phineas watched him run off after Buford. He exchanged glances with Isabella and Ferb.

"Poliwag!" Perry yowled in surprise.

The three children turned to find a robot towering above them. In the head of it, was Heinz. "Prepare to be separated from your Poliwag, boys!" Heinz laughed evilly.

* * *

Baljeet ran up behind Buford, "Buford! Wait!" He didn't stop. "Buford, I know this is hard on you, but you made a promise."

Buford turned on Baljeet, "Don't give me that! I'll do what I like, and I DON'T like being the Gym Leader."

"You did at first," Baljeet reminded him, "You were proud to be in your father's place."

"He's not coming back, Baljeet. I've accepted that," he turned and continued to walk away, "He's not even your father, and you can't even do that."

"He's as close to a father as I've ever had," Baljeet admitted. His words made Buford pause. "You know I've never known my own father. Be happy you know your father. You should believe in him. You should believe that he will come back."

"He left of his own accord," Buford argued, "All he left was a note."

Baljeet rolled his eyes and groaned, "How long are you going to dwell on that?"

"That's it, nerd," Buford grabbed Baljeet's underwear and pulled it over his head. "Don't bring it up again."

Baljeet stood alone in the street with his underwear over his head. Sighing, he made his way home, tugging his underwear off of his head and back into his pants.

Buford returned to his home as well. He went straight for the pond in his backyard. He sat beside it, gazing into it, waiting. A giant fish broke out of the water, spraying

Buford with drops. He laughed a little at the Magicarp. "Hey, Biff. How are ya?"

"Magicarp."

Buford smiled for the first time that day. Biff always cheered him up. "Dad still isn't back yet. Do you think he'll come back?"

Biff was silent. It didn't make Buford feel any better about the situation. Buford sighed, resting his chin in his hands. Biff hid in the water once more.

"Buford!"

Buford sighed and turned to see Baljeet with his Abra. He must have used Teleport to get here.

"You know how tolerant I am of you, but this is going too far. I can't allow you to wallow in self pity because your father hasn't returned yet."

Buford narrowed his eyes at Baljeet, "So what do you want me to do? Keep letting Mankey and Machop get beat up by other trainers?"

Baljeet shook his head, sitting down beside Buford, "I think you should go out and find him yourself."

Buford rolled his eyes, "Yeah, 'cause either of us know where he is."

Baljeet shrugged, "It's worth a try."

"And what will you do? Stay here and get bullied by everyone else?" Buford questioned.

"Those trainers that came to challenge you," Baljeet answered, "we could go with them. I've already been asked to join them. I haven't given them an answer yet."

Buford listened, curious where Baljeet was going.

Baljeet continued, "You and I, we stick together because we are better together than alone. Phineas and Ferb are good together because they are close brothers with the same dream. Isabella and Pinky stay together because they have both experienced hardship and overcome it together. People are better off together than alone."

"So you're just going to up and leave your mother alone?" Buford accused.

Baljeet groaned in frustration, "No! My mother actually approves of it. She thinks I need to get out of the city. I study too much apparently."

Buford grinned, "Yeah, you do. But it's not a bad thing. I wouldn't have kept Biff if I you hadn't told me he would eventually evolve into a Gyarados."

Baljeet looked into the pool, "One of the strongest Pokemon in the world."

Silence took over as they watched Biff in the pond swimming back and forth. Buford sighed in defeat, "So, Phineas and Ferb, huh?"

Baljeet smirked at Buford, slightly surprised he had actually convinced the bully.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Pewter City Gym...

The robot, tall, round, and silver, reached down towards the children and Pokemon. Phineas, Isabella, and Pinky jumped one way, while Ferb and Perry jumped another way. The robot failed to grab Perry, but it changed its direction and headed straight for the Poliwag. Ferb took Perry in his arms, holding him tightly. Heinz cackled inside the robot.

"Not giving it up, huh? Well, I guess I'll just take the both of you! Because, you know, the more the merrier."

"No!" Phineas yelled. The robot reached down, lifting Ferb off the ground. Heinz turned the robot around and sped off out of the city, leaving Phineas, Isabella, and

Pinky racing after it, trailing farther and farther behind. At the edge of town, the three had lost sight of the robot, unsure where it went.

Phineas fell to his knees, "I can't believe it, first Perry, now Ferb, too. What did we ever do to him?"

Isabella rested her hand on Phineas's shoulder. He didn't respond, just stared into the forest.

To Be Continued...


	7. Episode 7 - Rescue Team

The robot stomped through the woods. Heinz cackled inside the head, "Yes! Finally! The Kanto Region will be mine! But first I need to get rid of the kid."

Below, in the robot's hand, Ferb still clung to Perry tightly. He didn't know if Phineas was still following them. Probably not. The robot was surprisingly swift for it's bulky size. He didn't know much about mechanics, but he wished he did. He and Phineas could figure things out together when it came to Pokemon battles, with Ferb as the technical side and Phineas the more creative side. But robots were completely out of their league. Actually, a lot of things were out of their league.

Perry nudged Ferb with his nose. Ferb looked down at the Poliwag, "We'll be okay." He sounded about as sure of it as he felt.

* * *

"Phineas!" Isabella yelled at the boy, trying to break his trance. She was loosing much of her patience. Without thinking, she slapped Phineas's cheek in a desperate attempt.

Phineas blinked as he flinched, "Ow." Apparently, it worked.

Isabella sighed in relief, "Phineas, how are we going to rescue Ferb and Perry?"

Phineas stared off into the forest again, worried, but this time, his eyes were focused. "I don't know. They are probably gone by now," he said in dispair.

Isabella lifted Phineas from his knees, "Come on, let's go find Baljeet. Maybe he can help us."

Phineas allowed Isabella to lead him back into the city. Pinky trailed behind, looking back every few seconds, hoping to see Perry or Ferb running out of the forest. It didn't take long for the two groups to find each other. When he saw Phineas and Isabella alone, with only Pinky, he knew something was wrong.

"Phineas, where's Ferb?" he asked.

Phineas too upset to speak, so Isabella spoke for him, "He and Perry were taken by a man in a robot. We had seen the man before, but he never had a robot with him."

"Sounds bad," Buford noted.

"Where did they go?" Baljeet asked.

Isabella pointed where the robot had disappeared, "In the forest that way."

"Let's go! We can still catch them," Buford encouraged. Isabella and Phineas both looked at him in confusion. "What? Just because I'm a bully and won't take care of the Pokemon Gym anymore, doesn't mean I'm a bad guy."

Phineas exchanged a look with Isabella and shrugged. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Seriously," Buford warned.

The four children ran back to the forest. Pinky kept his pace with Isabella's.

* * *

Heinz had stopped his retreat and climbed out of the robot. Ferb and Perry were no longer in the robot's hand. Instead, they were tied together on the ground. Hands and feet had been tied to one another, preventing any escape. Norm had been released from his Pokeball to watch Ferb and Perry while Heinz left to take care of business. "Hello, prisoners! I'm Norm. I am here to watch you and make sure you don't run away."

Ferb rolled his eyes as he mumbled, "Yes, we are really going to be running away while tied up like animals."

"Poli..."

It was silent for a while as Norm stared at his prisoners. He quickly became bored and started singing a song. "I'm not Veronica or Alice or Madonna. And I don't wanna study, work, or stay at home..." He began to dance as he sang to himself. Ferb grabbed one of his pokeball's, with difficulty since his hands were tied. He placed the pokeball on the ground and slouched down to whisper to it, "Pidgey, when I let you out, don't make a sound." Ferb lifted himself back up so he could press the button on the pokeball. Again, he waited until Norm had turned again. Pidgey was released without a sound. It shook its head in a stretch. Ferb whispered frantically, "Go find Phineas and lead him here." Pidgey looked at its trainer in concern. "Go!" Pidgey took flight, distracting Norm, but he thought nothing of it. He continued his song, "...And I don't wanna scrub the sink or mow the lawn. I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!"

Ferb sighed as Perry shook his head, trying to get the noise out of his head.

* * *

Phineas stopped to catch his breath. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet stopped beside him.

"Are..." Buford panted, "you sure...this is where they went?"

Phineas nodded, "Positive." Phineas looked around him for any signs that could lead him to his brother and pet.

Isabella stared at the ground, confused, "How come the robot didn't leave any tracks? It's big enough. You would think it would leave tracks right?" Baljeet shrugged, just as perplexed as she.

Pinky's ears pricked, swiveling to pinpoint the sound he heard. He looked up to see a Pidgey flying over the trees towards them. "Vulpix!" Pinky called out.

"What is it Pinky?" Isabella asked. She followed Pinky's gaze to see the Pidgey working it's way to the ground. "Phineas! Is that Ferb's Pidgey?"

Phineas turned around, seeing the Pidgey land. "Pidgey!" he yelled as he ran towards it, "Tell me Ferb and Perry are okay. They are okay, right?"

Pidgey nodded. "Thank goodness!" Phineas sighed in relief, "Can you lead us to them?" Pidgey nodded again, taking flight once more. Phineas took the lead on the ground, followed closely by Isabella and Pinky, with Baljeet and Buford several paces behind.

* * *

"Are we all clear on the plan?" The group nodded. "Good," Phineas whispered, "Get in place now." Isabella and Buford broke away to the right, while Baljeet and Pinky broke to the left. They would be stationed around the clearing where Heinz was currently scolding Norm for not watching Ferb and Perry properly. The two subjects were tied together, back to back, beside the robot. As far as Phineas could see, there was no escaping. Phineas looked to the sky, seeing Pidgey circling where each group had stopped. Phineas turned to Charmander beside him, "Ready?"

"Charmander," Charmander whispered back, nodding.

Together, Phineas and Charmander crashed into the clearing, surprising it's inhabitants. "Let Ferb and Perry go!" Phineas cried.

Heinz smiled, amused, "Is this your attempt at a rescue? Hahahahaha! You'll be under my rule soon enough." Heinz waved to Norm, dismissing the rescue, "Norm, use your Poison Gas attack. That should do it."

Norm lifted his arms above his head, "It's time for a coffee break!" The poisonous vapor seeped out of his mouth, making it's way towards Phineas and Charmander.

"Charmander, dodge!" Phineas ordered, running to the side. Charmander ran the other way, rounding back to Norm.

Phineas left Charmander to Norm, knowing backup would be there. He ran at Heinz, who was dragging Ferb and Perry back to the robot. Phineas tackled Heinz, knocking him over, "Let them go!"

Heinz grunted, "You little-How did you get past Norm?"

"He had backup." Heinz looked up to see a hefty, taller child standing over him, a mankey and a machop on either side.

Heinz began to feel nervous, "Eh hehe. Uh, you see, um- Norm!"

Norm heard, but couldn't come to his trainer's aid. His left was being pelted with embers from Pinky, Charmander had his back being torn apart with it's Scratch attack, Pidgey's wings had Norm practically blind, and Norm couldn't tell if there was an Abra on his right or not. It kept disappearing. Baljeet oversaw the battle, making sure that no one got in anothers' way.

Isabella raced to Ferb and Perry, "Ferb, are you okay?" He nodded. "Let's untie you and get you two out of here."

"Hey! Don't do that! You'll ruin my plans!" Heinz complained, interrupting Phineas's frantic scolding.

Phineas shook Heinz into attention, "What plans? What were you going to do to Ferb and Perry!?"

Heinz frowned, "I wasn't going to do ANYTHING with the boy. The poliwag, however, will assist me in taking over the entire Kanto Region!"

Phineas pupils shrunk in fear before confusion clouded them, "You were going to use Perry to take over Kanto? He's just a poliwag. They don't do much."

Heinz laughed, amused by the boy's obliviousness, "Ha! That's where you're wrong, boy."

Buford rolled his eyes, "Alright, that's it. I'm gettin' tired of hearin' this guy talk. Mankey, Machop, do your thing."

"No, wait!" Heinz pleaded. Phineas stepped back, allowing the two pokemon to their "thing." Heinz was pulled off of the ground and pushed against a tree, his gangly arms wrapped around the trunk. Fear clouded his eyes when Buford eyed him down.

"I don't know who you are or what you're problem is," Buford threatened, "but if I ever see you trying to harm these nerds again, you're going to be in for a world of hurt. You got that?" Buford pressed his index finger against Heinz's chest.

Heinz narrowed his eyes, ashamed of being overtaken by mere children, but nodded reluctantly nonetheless.

"Good. Now scram!" Buford's Mankey and Machop released Heinz, shoving him back to the ground.

"And take you're Grimer with you!" Isabella called. Pinky, Charmander, and Pidgey were herding a very defeated Norm back to Heinz. Heinz grumbled, returning

Norm to his pokeball, and ran off with his remaining dignity.

Phineas remembered the reason they were there and turned to see Ferb at his side, "Ferb!" Phineas hugged his brother, estatic that he was alright. "I'm so glad you're okay." When Ferb was released, Perry leaped into Phineas's arms. "Perry! You're okay!"

"Poliwag!" Perry rubbed against Phineas's chest, happy to see the boy once again.

Phineas looked at Buford, who was recalling his pokemon back into their own pokeballs, and Baljeet. "Thanks for your help, guys. Isabella and I couldn't have done it alone."

"Don't mention it," Buford replied.

Baljeet was shaking from his left over adrenaline rush, "That was amazing! We succeeded in a rescue mission! How cool was that?" Isabella giggled at Baljeet's excitement.

* * *

The children, Pinky and Perry trotting alongside, returned to Pewter City. They hesitated at the Gym.

"So, Baljeet," Phineas asked, "have you made up your mind on whether you wanna join us or not? We could really use your expertise on pokemon to help us with our battles."

Baljeet nodded, "Yes, I have made up my mind. I will join you..."

"Awesome!" Phineas exclaimed.

"But," Baljeet continued, "I would like to ask if Buford my accompany us as well. It wouldn't feel right leaving him here in Pewter City alone, or me leaving alone."

Phineas exchanged glances with Ferb and Isabella, "Sure. But who will take care of the Pewter City Gym? Ferb and I still need the Boulder Badge."

"My mother's gonna talk to my cousin who will ask his nephew's daughter to come take over. And by the way," Buford stepped forward, extending his hand, "Here. Boulder Badges for the both of you. You would have beaten me anyways. It's only fair."

Both boys took a badge each, dumbfounded by the gesture. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, giant smiles across their faces. Perry cheered for his boys.

* * *

**Okay, I know there are some regular readers out there, would you be wonderful dears and review please? I would really appreciate it. Thank you! :)**


	8. Episode 8 - How's and Why's Part 1

"...I got a bite! And the fish pulled me into the lake, rod and all," Buford explained. Our heroes are on their way to Cerulean City so Phineas and Ferb can earn their second Gym Badge. Buford continued to tell his story: "The fish bobbed in and out of the water, draggin' me with it. My dad was chasin' after us with the boat. He finally got me and pulled me into the boat. He grabbed the rod and helped me pull the fish in. Ya should'a seen his face when he found out it was a magikarp! I wanted to keep him, but my dad didn't. He was going to throw him back in. But I grabbed one of his pokeballs and caught the magikarp. After that my dad let me keep him. And that's the story of how I got Biff."

"Cool story," Phineas said. "It's nice that you have such a good memory of your parents like that."

"Yeah," Buford agreed.

Baljeet looked at Perry curiously, "How did you two meet Perry?"

Perry leaped into Ferb's arms, snuggling against him. The boy held him close. Phineas's smile faded. The eyes of the three became distant. They began to ripple, scaring Pinky. Isabella waved her hand in front of the boy's faces, "Phineas, Ferb, you do know we can't see what you're thinking of, right?"

The rippling stopped. Phineas smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Not used to all this yet. It all started one stormy night..."

* * *

Lightning flashed. Thunder crashed. Pallet Town's citizens huddled in their beds, trying to sleep during the raucous rainstorm. Inside a yellow house, a family of five, and a psyduck, found their efforts to sleep almost in vain.

"Psyduuuuuck!" Momo cried, startled by the loud thunderclap. "Shh," Candace soothed Momo, "it's okay. Try to sleep." Her door cracked open and Candace saw her brother's poking their heads through.

"C-Candace? Can we stay with you tonight?" Phineas asked, frightened.

Candace sighed, exhausted, "Yeah, sure. Whatever. But you sleep on the floor."

Phineas and Ferb rushed in, pillows and blankets in hand, and set themselves a little bed on the floor. Candace sighed again and fell asleep with Momo in her arms. Her brothers followed suit.

Another thunderclap shook the house, but something else woke Phineas from his sleep. He heard it again and sat up. He listened for a moment, ready to lie down again, when he heard the sound again. It was like a call for help, but it was so faint. Phineas rose from his makeshift bed, waking Ferb in the process. Phineas motioned for him to be quiet and led the way down the stairs. Phineas heard the call again. He looked back to see if Ferb heard it too. Ferb nodded, showing he did.

Both boys peaked out windows to find the source of the noise. Ferb poked Phineas's shoulder, pointing out his window. Phineas looked to see a little blue pokemon sitting in a puddle outside. It looked like it was trying to find shelter in the puddle. Phineas exchanged a look with Ferb. As usual, they were thinking the same thing.  
Phineas noted his actions in his head; rain boots, check; rain coat, check; rain hat, check; Ferb, check. As soon as Ferb was ready, Phineas opened the front door, being careful not to close the door too hard. The two ran out to the little pokemon in the puddle. The pokemon was busy trying to dig in the puddle to notice the boys approach.

"Hey, there, little pokemon," Phineas greeted. The pokemon jumped, startled, and huddled in its puddle, shaking. "It's okay little guy, we won't hurt you. We want to help." Phineas bent down to pet the pokemon's head.

"Poliwag..." The pokemon said, curious now.

Phineas smiled, "Why don't you come inside and warm up? You'll be nice and dry, too."

The boys ran inside with their new friend, only to be stopped at the door by Candace. "Ah ha! I knew you two were up to something. Mo-om! Phineas and Ferb brought a wild pokemon in the house!"

Linda and Lawrence yawned their way down the stairs. Both froze when they saw two wet boys in the hall.

"Phineas! Ferb!" Linda said, shocked, "You're all wet! Why were you outside in the middle of the night?"

Phineas held up the poliwag that was in his arms. "We heard him calling for help. He was all alone outside."

"Get that thing out right now!" Linda yelled.

Lawrence rested his hand on her shoulder. "Honey, they were only being kids. It's just a little poliwag, anyway. They don't do much, you know."

Linda looked at her husband, frustrated, "I don't care. You know how I feel about pokemon in the house."

"You let Momo in the house. Why can't Bartholomew come in?"

"Bartholomew?" Linda, Lawrence, and Candace asked in unison.

Phineas glanced at Ferb, "That's what we named him."

The two parents looked at each other in silent conversation. Linda sighed, "One night."

"Yay!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Only during the storm," Linda added, "then he has to return to the wild."

Phineas's excitement dwindled, but his smile remained strong. "Then we better make the most of it. Come on, Ferb! We have to move our stuff back to our room." The boys ran up the stairs, followed more slowly by the rest of the family.

* * *

Our heroes had continued down the well-trodden path until they came across a fallen tree. Ferb led the group over the tree, finding a safe place to climb over. Isabella quickly urged Phineas to continue the story. "What happened in the morning? Did you have to let Perry go?"

"Actually, the storm lasted for a few days..."

* * *

Ferb now held the poliwag as the brothers crept slowly down the stairs the next morning. Lawrence sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when the boys entered for breakfast, "Good morning, boys."

"Morning, Dad," Phineas greeted, both boys sitting at the table.

"How's the poliwag?" Lawrence asked.

Phineas smiled, "Perry's fine. Aren't you, Perry?"

The poliwag nodded, sitting between Ferb's and Phineas's chairs.

Lawrence looked up from the newspaper again, "Perry?"

Phineas shrugged, "Yeah, Bartholomew wasn't really working out, so we renamed him Perry."

Linda strolled into the kitchen. "Good morning, boys... I see the poliwag is still here."

"The storm's not over yet, Mom."

"So I see," she said, glancing out the window.

"Professor Monogram called and said the storm might last for a few days," Lawrence mentioned. Linda looked concerned, "Will we be able to make the antique show still?"

Lawrence shook his head, "I don't know. I hope not."

Momo ran into the room, followed by a sleepy Candace. "Good morning, Candace," Phineas greeted.

"Why is it still raining?" Candace asked, waving to Phineas.

Linda reached into the pantry for the cereal boxes. "It's just going to stay for a while."

Phineas and Ferb beamed. "Which means Perry gets to stay longer. Would you like that, Perry?"

"Poli poli!" Perry said excitedly.

"By the way," Phineas questioned, "what's Perry going to eat? I'm sure he's hungry. Maybe he can eat some of Momo's food?"

Candace rejected the idea immediately. "But that's Momo's food! It's special for him."

"Candace," Linda soothed, "Momo can share. Besides, they're both pokemon. What harm can it do?"

Candace slouched in her chair, rising back up when Linda set the cereal boxes on the table. Silence fell upon the room as the family ate their breakfasts. Momo, in loyalty to Candace, ignored Perry as he ate his food. Perry himself found it rather awkward to be eating strange food in a human's house.

Breakfast passed, pj's were swapped for clothes, and the clouds continued to pour rain. Phineas and Ferb stood in front of the screen door, watching the rain fall.

Perry gazed out at the puddles on the ground. Perry jumped back, startled. A green figure walked up to the window, the leaf on its head over flowing with rain water.

"Hey!" Phineas exclaimed, "It's Lombre!"

Lawrence walked into the room at that moment, "Looks like it's ready to come inside for a while."

"Mom wouldn't like that very much," Phineas noted.

"No, but Lombre can only take so much rain at a time. It's not all water type like your Poliwag there." Lawrence reached over the boys and opened the screen door.

"Drain your leaf before you come in, Lombre." Lombre tilted his head forward, pouring the water from his leaf onto the ground. Perry ran out to bathe himself in the waterfall, shaking himself before returning inside. Lawrence laughed at the sight, closing the door behind his Lombre.

"What Perry did a little while ago got me thinking, Ferb," Phineas said, watching Perry pace back and forth. "Maybe Perry wants something wet to play in once in a while. Ferb, that's it! I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb already had the idea in his head, looking around for things to build with.

Phineas continued, "We're going to make a swimming pool for Perry." Perry heard this and paused his pacing. He jumped up and down, excited for his swimming pool.

Neither boy was sure how, but they managed to build a swimming pool out of things stored in their basement and fill it with rain water from outside. Lombre helped with that part. Ferb swore he could hear a melody in the background, but Phineas never commented on it, so Ferb didn't bring it up. It did make things go along faster, though.

* * *

"Like I said, it rained for a few days, so Ferb and I needed something to keep ourselves occupied until it stopped," Phineas explained.

"So you went into your basement and built a swimming pool for Perry?" Baljeet questioned.

Isabella was also skeptic of the claim, "Come on, Phineas, we may not know each other very well, but you couldn't have possibly built a swimming pool in your basement."

* * *

Phineas, hands on his hips, examined their work, "Well, Ferb, I say we did a pretty good job." Ferb nodded in agreement. "Why don't you try it out, Perry?" Perry didn't hesitate, diving in instantly. Candace peaked down the stairs, Momo beside her. She gasped when she saw the large swimming pool, dashing back up. Perry jumped out of the water, landing on the concrete surface of the basement. Phineas nodded to Ferb. "We better put it away in case Mom or Dad need to use the basement for something. We don't wanna be in their way." Ferb pressed a button on the remote in his hand. The floor below the swimming pool fell into the earth, taking the pool with it. A slab of concrete returned to fill in the gap.

Candace returned, dragging Linda with her. "See, Mom! See? It's a big swimming pool!" She stopped, seeing nothing but Phineas, Ferb, and a wet Perry. "Where did it go?"

"We put it away," Phineas said calmly.

"HOW?" Candace wondered, clueless.

Phineas pointed downwards, "We made a place below the basement to put it in so it wouldn't get in anyone's way."

Linda smiled, amused, "Well I hope Perry had a good time in the pool. Make sure he's dry before he comes back up, okay?"

"Okay, Mom," Phineas agreed.

Candace stared at the place where the pool had been. "How... how... how...?

* * *

"The next three days, because the storm was still around, Ferb and I built something different for Perry each day, like: a rollercoaster and an aquarium and even poliwag themed sports! By the time the storm stopped, we were all so used to Perry being there, that Mom didn't make him go. Candace was really excited about the things we made, though. She always tried to show them to Mom."

Isabella exchanged skeptic glances with Buford and Baljeet. None of them really thought Phineas and Ferb actually built a swimming pool in their basement, but the rest of the story seemed true enough.

Ferb tapped Phineas's shoulder, indicating to something up ahead. Phineas became excited. "Hey! There's a cave up ahead. Let's go check it out."

The boys picked up their pace, leaving their friends behind to catch up. Isabella sighed, "Here we go again."

The children, followed by Pinky and Perry, ran to the cave, excited about the new adventure.


	9. Episode 9 - How's and Why's Part 2

Heinz sat hunched beneath a large oak tree. His eyes were narrowed to slits, watching the road for his prey. Those children made a fool out of him. They wouldn't get away with it, even if they recruited more children in every town they visited. Heinz would have Perry the Poliwag under his control, and then, the entire Kanto Region under his control.

His elbow slipped off of his leg, the bottom of his white trench coat sliding to the ground. He quickly gathered it back up, dusting off the dirt. The outfitter was right, he should have gone with the black trench coat. But the white one looked so much more... Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Faint voices neared Heinz's location. He lifted himself to a crouch, waiting for the children. He listened to their conversation as they walked. "...I got a bite! And the fish pulled me into the lake, rod and all." The brute of a child explained. Heinz felt least ashamed when looking at him, since he was very bully-esque, but it wasn't by much. "And that's the story of how I got Biff."

"Cool story," the red headed boy said, "it's nice that you have such a good memory of your parents like that."

"Yeah," the brute-child agreed.

The small boy in overalls looked at Perry the Poliwag. "How did you two meet Perry?"

Perry the Poliwag leaped into the green haired boy's arms, snuggling against him. The boy held him close. The red haired boy's smile faded. Heinz noticed the boys and Perry the Poliwag begin to ripple. That was an interesting power. Heinz felt even more sure the Poliwag was worth his time.

The cute girl waved her hand in front of the boy's faces, "Phineas, Ferb, you do know we can't see what you're thinking of, right?"

The rippling stopped. The red haired boy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Not used to all this yet. It all started one stormy night..."

The boy began to tell the story of how he met Perry the Poliwag. It reminded Heinz of his long lost friend from back in his childhood. His mind began to drift into the memory.

* * *

Young Heinz Doofenshmirtz ran down the street towards the carnival in town. He had begged his Skuntank parents to allow him to go this year, and eventually they gave in. However, everything required money at the carnival, so Heinz needed to earn himself money to actually participate. He finally got himself a job at the dunk tank. He preferred not to remember the multiple times his body was almost severely injured. Luckily, people only threw him hard enough to cause bruises and a few cuts. They were always plenty eager to throw him due to his Skunky stench, which he didn't like to think about either. Today, he would use the last day of the carnival to enjoy himself. Nothing would dampen this day. At least not until he had to return to his nightly career as a lawn gnome at his human parents' home. The logic of it was another thing Heinz didn't like to dwell on. The carnival stood before him in all its glory, despite the natural gloomy gray of the town affecting it. Heinz felt the three coins in his pocket he had received as payment the day before. He must choose his activities wisely.

As soon as Heinz entered the main part of the carnival, the people began to disperse, especially away from him. No matter! His day would not be ruined! Walking around, Heinz spotted the balloon vendor, still holding that balloon Heinz had set his eyes on. It was the only one that wasn't one of those dull gray colors. It was tan, like his skin.

Heinz quickly ran to the vendor. "Sir? May I have that balloon, please?"

"Four bits!" The vendor demanded.

Heinz slumped, "But I only have three."

"Four bits or no balloon!" The vendor turned to another customer, accepting two coins for the tan balloon.

Heinz sighed, walking away. He REALLY wanted that balloon. Oh, well. He could get something else. It will be better than the balloon! But it wouldn't be like the balloon, not quite. A breeze blew over Heinz's small back, making him stop. Something lightly bumped into him as the breeze subsided. Heinz turned around to see a Drifloon floating behind him. Yes! It was better than a balloon! It was a pokemon! That didn't smell terribly! The drifloon drifted around Heinz, observing him. Heinz reached out to it, "Hi, there. Want to be my friend?"

The drifloon, not being able to speak or emote much more than extreme emotions, merely stared at Heinz, waiting. Heinz laughed, "You're funny! I'll call you Balloony. We're going to have lots of fun! Come with me, let's go get our picture taken!" Heinz took hold of one of the drifloon's arms and dragged it to the picture booth. The man behind the camera didn't move, keeping his head under the cloth and waiting for someone to pose for him. Heinz ran behind the painted wood board, placing Balloony on the left side, or his right side, of the board. The camera flashed, temporarily blinding Heinz. The picture man's hand stretched out of the cloth, holding the picture for Heinz to take. Heinz reached for it, but the man pulled back and demanded, "Three bits!"

Heinz instantly complied, giving the man his only three coins for the picture. Heinz looked at the picture, treasuring it. He looked up at Balloony, who also looked at the picture. Heinz took Balloony around the carnival, enjoying everything he could without having to pay for it. At several places, Heinz was too short to see what was going on, but he made sure Balloony could see. Besides, it was probably his first time at the Gimmelshtump carnival, so he'd want to see everything there was to see.

By the end of the day, Balloony had wrapped his arm around Heinz's wrist, so he didn't float away. Heinz was ecstatic at the end of the day. He had made a friend, enjoyed his day at the carnival, and had a picture to remember the day. At his human parents' home, Heinz took the gnome beard and hat out from behind a bush to put them on.

Taking his place in front of the garden, Heinz remained perfectly still. It soon became a struggle as the wind picked up. Heinz was beginning to loose feeling in his hand because Balloony was holding on so tightly. It began to hurt, so Heinz unwrapped Balloony's arm from his wrist so he could hold it. However, Heinz's father saw the movement and instantly came to yell at him. It surprised Heinz so much that he let go of Balloony, sending him to drift along with the wind. Heinz reached out to grab him again, but Heinz's father wouldn't have it. He ordered Heinz to keep still and Heinz, reluctantly, did. He stared after Balloony sadly. His friend was disappearing, and there was nothing Heinz could do about it.

* * *

It pained Heinz to remember the tragic scene. His first and only friend was long gone. Not for the first time, Heinz wondered what his life would have been like if he hadn't let go of Balloony. Maybe he would have gotten that first crush to go out with him. Maybe he would have earned his parents love. Maybe he might have a better relationship with the only humans he could call family. The realization hit Heinz like a Skunky had sprayed him in the face... again. What was he doing? Stealing a pokemon from two boys who love it as much as they do? Heinz stepped away from the children, farther into the forest.

"I can't let those children get away with what they did to me," Heinz grumbled to himself, "but I can't take Perry the Poliwag away from them like Balloony was taken from me. Verdammt! Why don't I just do it?"

A memory slipped its way to Heinz's consciousness. Much later in his life, Heinz had attended the Evil Academy for Rotten Scientists. EARS for short. Heinz had moved from the Sinnoh Region to the Johto Region for a better life than one in the horribly secluded Gimmelshtump. Why not try to be evil? Good was obviously not working for him. EARS took him in, barely. Heinz's skill in hand coordination was record-breaking. He even broke several Academy records on building speed. It was a good time for Heinz. Or it WOULD have been if Heinz's evil rival, Rodney, hadn't stolen all of his thunder. Better inventions, better names, they even worked better! Although no one could beat Heinz in speed, Rodney was the only one who could beat Heinz in quality consistently. Because of this, Rodney took every opportunity to brag about his achievements.

It was these memories that fueled Heinz anger once more. He turned to exact his revenge, once more. Before two steps were taken, the sound of Norm exiting his pokeball alerted Heinz to the grimer's arrival. It only increased Heinz's rage.

"Sir! Where are you going?" Norm asked, sliding behind.

Heinz refused to look at Norm. "None of your business. It's better for you to stay in your pokeball anyway! You stay out of sight that way."

Norm looked worried, "But, sir-"

Heinz twisted to face Norm, frightening the poor pokemon. "Stop calling me Sir! Why can't you just do as you're told? Why are you following me anyway? I never wanted you! Why don't you just go back to where you came from?"

Fear covered Norm's face. He grabbed onto Heinz leg, begging, "Please! No! Don't make me go back! Please!"

Heinz tried to kick Norm off, but, of course, he was too heavy to kick off. Heinz sighed, his anger mostly spent now. He rubbed his face, trying to make sense of everything.

Norm looked up at Heinz, afraid and hopeful. "Are you going to send me back to that place?"

Heinz didn't know what Norm was referring to, but shook his head anyway. "No. I'm probably the only one who can stand your stench anyway, so you may as well stay with me."

Norm hugged the leg tighter. "Oh, thank you, sir! I mean, thank you!"

Heinz rolled his eyes, sighing again. He knew it could be worse than this. At least he had a companion, now. Before, he was alone and without a purpose. He still didn't have much of a purpose. But at least he wasn't alone anymore.


	10. Episode 10 - Decadence

Mt. Moon. Home to the Clefairy's and Clefables, among other cave dwelling pokemon. A rather short, white haired man dug into the dirt of the cave. "I'll find those fossils if I have to dig up the whole cave to do it!" He said to himself, digging up another shovel full of dirt.

* * *

"It's dark in here..." Isabella commented.

"That's what makes it an adventure," Phineas replied. He and Ferb ran ahead, Perry following.

Baljeet glanced at Isabella, "Is he like that all the time?"

Isabella sighed, "Yes, yes he is."

"Are we just gonna stand here or what?" Buford asked impatiently. He passed the younger two, following Phineas and Ferb. Isabella noticed that Baljeet waited to roll his eyes until Buford couldn't see him. I didn't stop the larger boy from knowing it. "Next time you roll your eyes at me, Nerd, I'm giving you a free ride to wedgie-ville."

Baljeet flinched, inviting Isabella go before him. Isabella rolled her own eyes at him, taking the invitation.

"Ferb! Look at this one!" Phineas waved Ferb over. "It looks like Mom's chocolate cake. Mmmm... Mom's chocolate cake." Phineas looked down to speak to Perry, but he wasn't there. Pinky, who had ran up to them, looked curiously around for the Poliwag.

Buford, Isabella, and Baljeet came up then. "Hey, where's Perry?" Everyone looked in the area they could see, but didn't see him.

* * *

Perry had actually gone on ahead to scout the area. He had a strange feeling ever since entering the cave. It was a feeling similar to the one he got when Heinz was nearby.

"Perry the Poliwag!"

Perry recognized the voice instantly, turning to find Heinz in the open path to his left.

Heinz frowned. "Come on, Perry the Poliwag, I'm not going to steal you this time. Actually, I have a bit of a favor to ask of you."

Perry stared at Heinz, suspicious, but willing to listen. He didn't speak, so Heinz decided to just explain, "So, one of my evil rivals- we're not enemies per se, but we're definitely not friends, anyway- he's here digging up some fossils he thinks are here and I don't think he's been out of the cave for a while. He didn't look very well. I can't drag him out of here myself and Norm would just stink up the place, so I was hoping you could help me out?"

Perry began to walk away; he knew better than to believe this man.

"Hey!" Heinz called after him, "I may be evil but I'm not a liar!" When Perry didn't stop, Heinz took a different approach, "If you help me, I promise not to hurt your little friends."

Perry did hesitate, considering the offer. He made his decision and walked back to Heinz reluctantly. "About time you see reason. Follow me."

Heinz led Perry through the caves, seeming to know where he was going. Perry figured he didn't really know since he hesitated frequently. He began to worry about his boys. They would have noticed his absence by now. But he had to keep Heinz away from them. He had to keep them safe.

Heinz finally stopped, keeping close to the wall as he whispered, "Around this corner and up a bit, is where he's digging. Here's the plan..."  
Perry frowned.

"What?" Heinz's brow furrowed at the realization. "Oh, you're the "good guy", so you're the only one who can think of a plan? If you hadn't noticed, I'm the one who knows that guy around the corner."

Perry rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Perry!" "Perry!" "Perry?" "Perry!" "Perry, where are you?"

The children called for the poliwag in the caves, only getting their echoes in return. Phineas glanced worriedly at Ferb. "I hope he's okay. I really hope that old guy didn't get ahold of him."

"Do you think he's in here too?" Isabella asked.

Baljeet shrugged, "We haven't seen him since we left Pewter City."

Phineas shook his head. "Perry! Where are you!?" Ferb placed his hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him. Phineas took a deep breath, giving Ferb a thankful glance. "You're right, Ferb. We'll find him."

Buford leaned forward to whisper to Baljeet and Isabella, "Do you think they have some kind of twin telepathy or something?"

Isabella disproved the theory. "They are stepbrothers, not twins, which makes the whole thing even more strange. I've heard Pallet Town is really small. Barely a town actually, just a few residents and the Professor. They probably only had each other."

"But how does Phineas know what Ferb is saying when he doesn't even talk?" Baljeet asked, "It's not even sign language."

Phineas looked back. "Guys, we aren't going to find Perry if we don't keep calling for him. Perry! Perry, please say something!"

Only his echo returned.

Isabella sighed and continued to call for Perry. Baljeet was still confused about something, "Was Perry always this much trouble?"

Phineas shook his head. "No. He never ran off, but ever since we left home he's been wandering a lot. Perry! Perry!"

"Perry!" Buford called, "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Maybe we should split up?" Isabella suggested, "We can go over more caves quicker."

Phineas nodded, agreeing. "Good idea. Ferb and I will look over here. Buford, Baljeet, you guys go down that way. Isabella, you and Pinky head that way. We have to find Perry, fast."

The group separated into their directed groups, Buford complaining that he wasn't going to take orders from anyone. Baljeet tried to drag him along, unsuccessfully.

Isabella picked up a random stick in the cave for Pinky to lite with fire. "Some split up this is, huh? Making the girl go alone."

Pinky shook himself, resenting the comment.

"You know what I meant, Pinky."

Pinky set off through another cave, leaving Isabella to follow him.

"Perry!" Phineas called again. Ferb looked closely at the ground, looking at the footprints made from various other humans and pokemon. He motioned to Phineas to give him some extra light. His brother obliged, letting Charmander out of it's pokeball to illuminate the area. After a good look, Ferb shrugged, letting Phineas know that he couldn't find Perry's footprints.

Phineas, now away from the others, allowed himself to panic. "Maybe we should go back? The others don't know Perry as well as we do. What if Perry hides from them?"

Ferb continued walking through the cave. "He's just a poliwag. He doesn't do much."

Phineas took a deep breath, following Ferb. "You're right. He probably just wandered off to do his business. No litter box here, ya know. We'll find him..."

* * *

The short man never noticed Heinz and Perry around the corner. He was intent on the fossils he knew he would find. He just had to keep digging. All the rumors said they were here. They had to be here.

"Poliwag?"

The man turned at the sound. A little poliwag stood there, looking at him curiously. "Shoo! Go away! These are my fossils!"

The poliwag just walked right past him. The man stared at it for a moment. Then something covered his head, corrupting his vision. "Hey! Get off me!" He fought, but the blind fold was secured around him. "You won't get my fossils! They are mine!" Heinz pulled the short man to the closest exit, which Perry was scouting ahead for after distracting Diminutive. When he came upon a fork in the cave, Heinz struggled keeping Diminutive still as he waited for Perry to return and confirm a path.

Eventually, he saw sunlight and desperately pulled the blindfolded man towards the exit. Diminutive struggled, cursing his captor to unpleasant places. Heinz pushed Diminutive out of the cave and into the sunlight. The blindfold, which was Heinz's trench coat, fell to the ground, releasing the little man. Diminutive covered his eyes instantly, unused to the amount of light.

"Aaah! It burns! It burns!"

Heinz rolled his eyes. "Oh knock it off! Stop being such a baby, Diminutive."

"HEINZ?" Diminutive, blindly, looked around for Heinz.

"I'm right in front of you, dumkopf," he responded. "You're not going back in there to look for those fossils. I've got... Hey! Perry the Poliwag, where'd you go? Perry the Poliwag? Why that little..."

Diminutive rose to his feet. "You can't keep me out of the cave! I will have those fossils! They will be mine!"

Heinz released Norm from his pokeball, ordering him to, literally, sit on Diminutive.

"I'm Norm!" The grimer announced, immediately knocking Diminutive, who was almost the same height as Norm, onto his back and settling himself on the man's midsection.

"Get off of me you- what is that smell?"

Heinz laughed at the sight of it.

* * *

"Poliwag! Wag! Poliwag! Wag!" Perry called every so often through the caves. He was searching for Phineas and Ferb, eager to make sure his boys were all right.

"Perry?" The poliwag recognized the high pitched voice of Baljeet's call curiously.

"Poliwag!" Perry called back, increasing his pace.

Baljeet, and Buford, had been running, too. All three were panting when they met. "Perry... We've been... looking... everywhere... for you."

"Now, how do we get back to the others?" Buford asked.

Baljeet facepalmed, "Of course..."

* * *

Isabella facepalmed, "Are you kidding me?"

Phineas exchanged a glance with Ferb.

"You mean to tell me that you never thought of a way to get back together?" Isabella asked.

Both boys shook their heads. Isabella and Pinky groaned together.

* * *

**Special thanks to L van Am for her editing of the last few chapters and for future chapters!**


	11. Episode 11 - Escape From Mount Moon

**Thanking L van Am in advance once again for her editing! You're awesome.**

Isabella paced back and forth, ranting her frustrations out. "I can't believe this! I follow you two out here only to get lost in a cave. Oh goodness, how will Mom know what happened? She'll be so worried! Heartbroken! Oh, goodness. This is not good. This is really not good."

Ferb poked Phineas, tilting his head towards Isabella.

"What?" Phineas whispered, "Why me?"

Ferb glanced between the three of them with a raised brow.

Phineas sighed. "Fine," he cleared his throat. "Isabella, we'll find them. We found each other, didn't we?"

Isabella huffed. "We just happened to go down the same cave. Baljeet and Buford are probably on the other side of this mountain."

Phineas looked around, thinking aloud, "It's too bad there's no map for Mount Moon."

Isabella growled, "Baljeet would be the only one who could read it anyway!"

"Hmmm..." Phineas rubbed his chin, examining the crevices in the walls, lit up by Charmander's tail flame.

"Phineas? What are you doing?" Isabella asked impatiently.

Phineas snapped his fingers, "That's it!" He dug into his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Charmander, come over here."

Charmander leaped to its trainer.

"What are you doing?" Isabella asked, turning to Ferb when Phineas didn't answer, "What is he doing?"

"Sketching."

"Sketching? Sketching what?"

Ferb shrugged.

Phineas rose to his feet again, showing the paper to Ferb. "Ferb, do you think we can do this? I know it's not much of a blueprint, but-"

Ferb took the pencil from Phineas, pressing the paper against the wall. He erased several things and added another several things. He returned the paper to boy looked it over, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Isabella rolled her eyes, sighing. Pinky shook his pelt in confusion.

* * *

"From what I remember, we are about three miles into Mount Moon," Baljeet thought aloud, "There are only four miles of cave straight through the mountain. So, if we have been going the right way, there is only a mile left to the other side."

Buford crossed his arms, "And if we haven't been going the right way?"

Baljeet played with his fingers, "Then we will have to go back and find another way through."

Perry's eyelids began to feel heavy. He blew a few bubbles into the air, jumping into them to moisten his skin.

Buford raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "And what's wrong with that? If we go back now, we could find Phineas and Ferb or Isabella and then find the way out."

Baljeet started forward, avoiding Buford's eyes, "If we did that, we may get ourselves even more lost."

Buford's eyes narrowed, following. "Come on, Baljeet. What aren't ya tellin' me?"

Baljeet kept his eyes on the dark space before him. "Not now, Buford."

Buford reached for Baljeet, spinning the boy around to face him, "Don't make Buford hurt you, Nerd."

Baljeet, although frightened, kept the secret to himself, "I can't tell you right now." The boy turned to Perry, who looked at the two with tired eyes.

Buford released Baljeet, annoyed, "He's just a poliwag, they don't do much."

Baljeet continued through the cave, remaining silent. Buford followed, frustrated. Perry lagged in the rear, moistening his skin with bubbles.

A voice whispered, unnoticed, behind the three in the shadows.

**(Because its being a freaking butt, there is supposed to be a line here)**

Isabella clutched her arms, her nails digging into her sleeves. "First, you get lost. Then, they get a crazy idea. Next, they magically find materials for this crazy idea and build it. Now, they are going where this crazy contraption is telling them to go. Nothing wrong with this picture. Nothing wrong with it."

"Isabella! You coming?" Phineas called curiously.

The girl stood still. Pinky nudged her leg, getting her attention. She took a breath to calm herself and followed.

Both parties were silent as they walked. Baljeet looked back frequently, seeing Perry drifting further and further behind. Eventually, he picked him up and proceeded, carrying the poliwag. Phineas continued his search for Perry, silently praying that he was all right. Neither party was quite certain where they were going, yet they did notice the incline the caves seemed to be taking. No one thought anything of it, clinging to the idea that up meant out.

Isabella gasped, "Is that light?"

The boys gasped as well, becoming excited, "I told you the compass would show us the way out!" Phineas exclaimed. The four raced for the light, bursting through the exit into the moonlight. The cave had brought them to the top the mountain, which held a large dark stone in the center. It shone magnificently in the moonlight.

"Phineas! Ferb!" Baljeet called from the other end of the cavern, running towards them with Perry in his arms.

"Perry!" Phineas's voice was frantic as he ran to meet Baljeet. He took Perry into his own arms and hugged him. "Perry? Are you okay? Perry?" The poliwag's eyes were closed, like he could be sleeping.

"He's drying out," Baljeet explained softly. "The cave is very dry, and Perry is very small. He doesn't have enough water inside to keep his skin moist. He tried using his bubbles, but that only lasted for so long."

Phineas just stared at the poliwag in his arms. Ferb dug in both of their bags for any potions he might be able to use. They spent most of their money on antidotes before. They only had a few potions to split between each other, and they were used before during the fight against that crazy old pharmacist man.

Isabella tapped Ferb on his shoulder, "Ferb, look." She pointed towards the large stone. Ferb looked up to see several Clefairy begin to prance around the boulder.

One by one, Clefairy exited the various cave openings and joined in the dance. One Clefairy, instead of joining the dance, leaped across the cavern to the trainers. It looked up at Perry, motioning to bring him down. Phineas hesitated. He looked at Ferb to see what he was thinking, nodded, and obliged the Clefairy. The Clefairy rested its paws on Perry's side and began to chant.

"Cle-fair-y. Cle-fair-y. Cle-fair-y. Cle-fair-y."

As the chant continued, Clefairy's paws began to glow. Isabella gasped. Baljeet gasped as well, but not because of Clefairy's paws; but because the boulder was glowing, too.

"A moon stone!" Baljeet whispered excitedly, "It must be a giant moon stone."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Because, Buford," Baljeet answered, "it might be where the Clefairy are getting their power."

"Which is causing their hands to light up?"

Baljeet smacked his palm against his head. "No, Buford. No."

"Perry?"

Everyone's attention was returned to the poliwag. His eyes blinked open, revealing the ocean blue irises.

"Perry!" Phineas exclaimed. Perry leaped up at him, then to Ferb, in happiness. Perry quickly turned back to the Clefairy who had healed him, nodding his head in thanks. The Clefairy smiled, happy to have been able to help.

"Thank you, Clefairy," Phineas said, "Ferb and I are grateful to you for your help."

The Clefairy nodded once more. It stepped back to the other clefairy, directing them to different areas. Three of the clefairy hopped to the trainers, then to a cave opening.

"They want us to follow them," Ferb explained. The brothers, Perry, and Charmander followed the clefairy's. Isabella, Pinky, Baljeet, and Buford hesitated before following proceeding. It didn't take long at all to finally be free of the mountainous caves with the clefairy leading. The trainers, Perry and Pinky, too (Charmander was returned to his pokeball as soon as they left the caves), said their goodbyes and continued their way to the next city.

"I am so glad we are out of there!" Isabella exclaimed happily.

"Wasn't there something about fossils in some legend about Mount Moon?" Phineas asked curiously.

Baljeet answered matter-of-factly. "Ah, yes, there used to be fossils in there, but they have long since been found and removed. We wouldn't find any if we tried to look."

"Oh well, maybe some other day, huh, Ferb?" Ferb nodded, a slight smile on his face. "I can't wait for the next adventure!"

Isabella's mouth gaped. "But we just went through Mount Moon! Isn't that adventure enough for you for now?"

Phineas looked at her with his innocent smile, "Why is it called a pokemon adventure, if there are no adventures?"

"Seriously?"


End file.
